Hush, Frost
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Awal mula kegelapan dan dingin itu saling bertemu. —translated from xdragonslayerx's Hush. cover image copyright to Aliza Souleyeva-Alexander.


**A/N: **_Translated from _**xdragonslayerx**_'s fanfic: __**Hush. **__I do not own the plot, I just translate it to Indonesian (and add something to the title). Thanks for your permission, by the way._

* * *

[_Lullaby_,_ lullaby, **swindles** and schemes..._] —Peter S. Beagle

* * *

.

.

.

**Hush, Frost**

**Rise** of the **Guardians © **Dreamworks

**Original **plot xdragonslayerx

—**translated by: **Arsa Stanleia

**warning: au****. **twisted **father/son** relationship.

[i make no money for writing/**translating** this].

.

.

.

* * *

Anak laki-laki berambut salju itu mengenal siapa namanya: _Jack Frost_. Ia tahu, karena Bulan di atas sana memberitahukan padanya. Pada malam ini, di kegelapan, Bulan bersembunyi dari Jack. Meski merasa sedikit takut, ia terus berjalan. Jack mengikuti musim dingin. Musim panas seakan membawa kemarahan dan ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Teman seperjalanan Jack, Angin, berhembus mengelilinginya. Jack tahu bahwa dirinya bisa terbang ke dalam pelukan angin dalam sekejap, tapi Jack ingin menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri.

Butiran-butiran salju yang lembut turun perlahan di belakang punggungnya, meninggalkan jejak bagi orang-orang untuk mengikuti Jack. Namun ia tak punya satupun. Sebuah jalan kosong untuk jiwa yang kosong pula, berharap agar ada satupun orang yang _bisa melihatku, melihatku, melihatku! _Setiap hari keheningan menjawab permintaannya dengan kesedihan yang semakin mendalam. Jack menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit saat mengingat bagaimana anak-anak kecil menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

Dengan wajah cemberut, bocah bertubuh ramping tersebut menggenggam erat-erat tongkat miliknya, seperti anak berumur 5 tahun memperlakukan boneka _teddy bear _dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sentuhan halus dari jejak milik Jack membekukan ujung daun-daun layu yang jatuh ke tanah, sebelum sepasang kaki itu terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah hidupnya akan selalu sendirian, penuh keputusasaan, menyakitkan, dan tanpa harapan. Dipandanginya langit, tapi tidak juga Jack temukan sang Bulan, tak ada kenyamanan, _tak ada kepercayaan yang bisa ia pegang._

Tepat ketika Jack melangkah maju, sebuah bayangan yang tampak penasaran merayap dari balik pohon. Ia melompat, berusaha menghindar. Benda hitam tersebut berputar, mengelilingi bagian bawah tongkat Jack. Iris _sapphire _Jack memperhatikan dengan seksama sembari tertawa geli melihat kelakukan si bayangan yang aneh. Ia meleletkan lidah, meledek bayangan hitam yang terus mengisenginya, "Kau tak bisa menyentuhku!"

Jack berbalik begitu mendengar suara gemerisik, menemukan seorang pria berdiri di samping jejak es yang ia tinggalkan. Jubah pria tersebut sepekat unsur kegelapan, dan wajah kelabunya memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kuning. Iris gerhana yang menatap Jack tegas. Jack terperanjat, ada tusukan penuh kesakitan menghujam hatinya seiring harapan yang lama hilang kembali terbersit. Ia perlahan bertanya, "Apakah kau bisa melihatku?" Salju terus melayang dari langit sementara Jack menunggu jawaban.

Dan pria berpakaian kegelapan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Walaupun senyumannya mengandung gigi-gigi setajam hiu, itulah hal terindah yang Jack lihat setelah beratus-ratus tahun. "Ya, aku bisa melihatmu," dia berbisik. Tangan sang pria yang panjang terulur lembut, "Kemarilah, anakku."

Air mata Jack jatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

Lalu anak yang ditinggalkan dalam dinginnya malam tanpa Bulan ini berlari, meraih orang yang akhirnya _bisa melihatku, melihatku, melihatku! _Diacuhkannya geraman protes dari Angin. Karena doa itu akhirnya terjawab, dan Jack membiarkan kegelapan menyelubunginya dengan bayangan. Mereka pergi bersama, jauh, jauh, _jauh, _ke dalam dasar Bumi yang gelap.

Tahun datang dan berlalu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang anak laki-laki berambut salju yang menjadi tawanan sang Raja Mimpi Buruk. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Jack melupakan Bulan—pencipta yang memberinya nama. Jack _hanya_ tahu Pitch Black. Perang bola salju, _ice skating, _boneka salju, semuanya memudar dalam kenangan lama. Pitch mengajarkan Jack bagaimana serunya badai, longsor, radang dingin, dan hipotermia. Ia mengikuti kemauan Pitch karena hanya Pitch-lah yang _bisa melihatku, melihatku, melihatku!_

Tentu, Jack juga membiarkan Pitch memberinya mimpi buruk.

Ia ingin agar 'ayahnya' tetap ada di sampingnya, dan untuk bertahan hidup, Pitch butuh rasa takut. Bahkan jika hal itu berarti harus bangun di malam hari, menangis dan berteriak ketakutan, Jack memberikan apa yang ia _bisa_. Selain itu, Pitch selalu datang setelah mimpi buruknya pergi. Dia akan muncul dari bawah tempat tidur Jack dan merangkulnya. Pitch mengusap-usap rambut salju Jack perlahan, menenangkan Jack yang masih gemetaran. Biasanya, dia akan menyanyikan lagu ninabobo untuk Jack, yang dirangkai khusus untuk anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

"_Tidurlah, anakku, tidurlah..._

_Dunia ini penuh dengan kekejaman dan teror!_

_Hal-hal yang akan mengigitmu tajam_

_Juga cakar yang mencabikmu,_

_salju kecil menjadi abu!_

_Tetaplah berada di kegelapan ini._

_Tidak ada yang boleh membahayakanmu,_

_selain aku."_

Perlahan, tangisan Jack mereda. Pitch mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat-erat, "Kita memang _sendiri, _tapi _sendiri _bersama-sama." Dan kecupan kasih sayang dari sang 'ayah' pada 'anaknya' hinggap di dahi Jack yang dingin. "Ingat, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada dingin dan kegelapan yang bersatu."

Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, dunia Jack Frost adalah Pitch Black. Ketika Jack tertidur lelap di pangkuan _The Boogeyman_ yang menghantui dunia, senyum muncul di bibir pucat si anak laki-laki berambut salju. Karena ia dengan senang hati menderita untuk orang yang melihat_nya._ Dan Jack pun merapatkan diri kepada Pitch, satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai sekarang ini. Telinganya terus mendengar lirik yang mengalun, siap untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk berikutnya.

Pitch mengelus punggung Jack sembari menyelesaikan senandung itu.

"_Di sekelilingmu wabah dan malapetaka,_

_ular, kelelawar, dan laba-laba menyeramkan._

_Mengambil semua tawamu._

_Dalam kejamnya musim panas,_

_mereka akan menertawakanmu._

_Jadi tetaplah di dalam kegelapan._

_Tak ada yang boleh membahayakanmu,_

_selain aku."_

* * *

—**END.**


End file.
